Gigaremo units
Gigaremo units (Japanese: ドカリモ Dokarimo) are large and heavy computers used by Team Dim Sun to control Pokémon in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. They are notorious for being so heavy that it requires at least four Dim Sun minions to carry one, although Big Bertha is capable of carrying two Gigaremo units simultaneously. They appear in five colors, each one of which requires a different Field Move to destroy. Their ability is to hypnotize and control the Pokémon in the area in which they are placed. They have different controls, like dig, attack and march. Pokémon under the control of a Gigaremo unit have a swirling icon above them and will usually move around in a circle. These Pokémon cannot be befriended by a Pokémon Ranger, and are released as soon as they are captured by a Capture Styler. The Vatonage Styler, however, is capable of overcoming this, and any Pokémon under control of a Gigaremo unit stays in the party of a Ranger who captures it with a Vatonage Styler. Gigaremo units are powered by Dark Shards dug up at the Chroma Ruins or from the Shadow Crystal. Removing that shard disables it from hypnotizing Pokémon. In Altru Tower, the only black Gigaremo units in the game are seen restraining in the form of a dark mist. These units cannot be destroyed by the . (They are destroyed by when it is called by Blake Hall.) How to destroy Gigaremo units Gigaremo units mistaken for other objects Common civilians mistake these sometimes as other objects, like stoves and coffee machines. * When Professor Hastings first saw Gigaremo units, he mistook them for mailboxes. * Henry in Haruba Village mistook a Yellow Gigaremo unit for a coffee maker, and while using it to make coffee, he was also unintentionally hypnotizing , thus causing a horrible sandstorm. * A group of people in Shiver Camp mistook a red Gigaremo unit for a stove. However, this mistake was harmless, as they cleared out everything mechanical within the unit, and filled it with wood, thereby preventing it from working. * A Ranger in the Ranger Union mistook it for an industrial vacuum cleaner. Miniremo units Due to the Gigaremo's extreme heaviness making it rather inconvenient to carry, Team Dim Sun later upgrades to a smaller model of the Gigaremo called the Miniremo, which resembles a laptop computer. This version was invented by . He made it in a shorter span of time, in contrast with the original model, which was, after years of research, constructed by Altru's most intelligent scientists. Blake Hall is ultimately seen terminating the production of Gigaremo and Miniremo units in preparation for the launch of the Incredible Machine, which itself is a Gigaremo built into the size of a gigantic tower. Trivia * The colors of the Gigaremo seem to represent the Fire type, Water type, Grass type, and Electric type (and possibly the Dark type for the black Gigaremo), as evidenced by what Field Moves are required to destroy them, as well as a note in a crate that washes up on during a Quest. In other languages Category:Equipment de:KonGiga es:Gigaremo it:Gigaremo zh:遠端遙控